


Легкие пути

by fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM elements, Character Study, Dirty Thoughts, Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019
Summary: Лео думает о Ханамии





	Легкие пути

Ханамия некрасив, злобен и ненадежен. Каждая встреча с ним всегда угадайка: даст или не даст. А может, догонит и даст еще раз, так, что живые позавидуют мертвым. Он вообще склонен трахать в мозг больше и чаще, чем подставлять задницу. Но все-таки достаточно ценит внешнюю эстетичность и хороший секс, чтобы не переходить некоторых пределов, за которыми дружеский трах превратится в холодную войну.

И на таких условиях Лео вполне готов с ним играть. В конце концов, найти партнера интереснее ему было бы непросто. Красивее — не вопрос, Ханамия страшен, местами даже откровенно отвратителен, особенно когда начинает корчить гримасы. Выносливее… несомненно, даже в собственной команде, хотя Лео неуклонно соблюдал правило не трахаться там, где живет. Умнее… айкью никогда не был единственным мерилом интеллекта…

Однако есть в Ханамии нечто, что делает трах с ним незабываемым. Таким, что на него легко можно подсесть. Ханамия Макото, злобный контрол-фрик, истеричка и мудак, умеет давать так, как и сам Лео не отказался бы. Умеет, словно бы по щелчку внутреннего выключателя, отпускать вожжи и превращаться в течную суку, на грани мерзости и полного крышесноса. Не своего.

В такие моменты, когда в руки падает безвольное и жаждущее тело, тело, которому всегда и всего мало, наслаждение от обладания, от сладковатой жутковатой власти мешается с почти болезненной потребностью ответить. Взять. Выебать. Затрахать до смерти. До слез, слюней, соплей и стертой задницы. 

Согнуть-придушить-ударить-помочиться в рот-посадить на цепь и… Секс с Ханамией всегда более жесткий, чем Лео считает для себя возможным, и никогда не дотягивает даже до самых невинных фантазий с его участием. Может, они просто не подходят друг другу. Может, именно поэтому Ханамия так спокойно ему отдается, что знает — просчитал или чует спинным мозгом, неважно, — что вместе они и близко не подойдут к его собственным границам.

Но все-таки этот секс достаточно хорош для обоих, чтобы продолжать, чтобы экспериментировать. И когда они после всего одеваются в номере лав-отеля, не глядя друг на друга, тщательно приводят себя в порядок, стирая следы, скрывая отметины, острое ощущение того, насколько они не вместе, только укрепляет их… наверное, уже отношения.

Раз в месяц. На час. Две недели подряд. Три часа за раз. Неделя без единого сообщения. Свободный, мать его, секс с привкусом насилия и ленивая перепалка в конце… Иногда Лео задумывается, почему он иммунен к этому наркотику по имени Ханамия Макото. Почему он при своем иммунитете все еще с ним трахается – никогда. Это опыт, бесценный и уникальный. Злобный, самолюбивый, умный психопат, закатывающий глаза и счастливо улыбающийся от того, что на его шее сомкнулись жесткие пальцы, — это подарок судьбы. Способ увидеть, узнать, запомнить навсегда, во что может превратить человека его собственная страсть. Безопасным способом взглянуть в лицо собственным демонам. И то, что Ханамия сам ищет легкие пути, довольствуясь суррогатом, только убеждает Лео в том, что он прав.


End file.
